In The Presence Of Christmas Lights
by StolenValentine
Summary: The hosts decide to spend the day in the snow, ending with a journey through a neighborhoods Christmas displays. What happened when a blooming couple are separated from the friends among the romantic atmosphere. Lets refer to the mistletoe for the answer


Neither one was sure how they ended up here, walking alone down a quiet street of Christmas lights. For her it had been a usual Saturday, getting up early to do chores and homework. He should have been asleep still; recovering the lost hours of precious sleep he lost staying up late to finish work. All that changed when Tamaki entered the figurative picture of the day. He dragged Kyoya from bed, forced him to dress and get into a limo bound for Haruhis house. For her she had been in the middle of a pleasant winter morning when the obnoxious limo pulled up, the twins jumped out and kidnapped her.

The limo ride certainly had been interesting. The twins, Huni and Tamaki were all excited about going out for a snow day; Mori was his usual silent self. Only she and Kyoya seemed disturbed by being interrupted today. Kyoya dozed off and on against a window before sleepily deciding that Haruhis shoulder was much more comfortable. Tamaki almost started yelling about it before Haruhi reminded him of the danger of waking Kyoya. Besides it wasn't like he was particularly heavy or anything.

It took them half an hour to reach the almost edge of town where Tamaki had planned the day. The long drive she knew had been planned, it was carefully chosen so that Haruhi couldn't walk home. Sighing she had pulled her thin jacket closer to her body as they exited the overly expensive vehicle. None of the boys had taken into consideration that she would not be dressed for the surprise day. Socks, jeans and a t-shirt was not the ideal outfit even if you added running shoes and a thin coat. The shoes and jacket was all her hands could catch as the twins dragged her, unwillingly, from her home.

Kyoya seemed to be in a similar predicament but he had boots at least. Tamaki had taken a little more care than the twins had when kidnapping his friend. Kyoya, the lucky one of the two unwilling people, wore thick socks, jeans, a long sleeved shirt, heavy sweater and then a thick jacket. He was slightly more prepared for the cold weather. Unlike the other five, neither Kyoya nor Haruhi had gloves to play in the snow with. When Tamaki 'helpfully' said they could drive to get some he was harshly reminded of two things: the fact that the car had already left and the distance back to town.

In spite of the lack of gloves it was rather fun to play in the snow. Huni and Haruhi built snowmen with the help of Mori and Kyoya while the three idiots had a snowball fight. Huni and Mori would roll the balls and Kyoya and Haruhi would decorate the small army of snowmen they created with twigs and rocks they found nearby. If their hands brushed accidently or his hand was placed on her back to balance her, neither said anything and the two nearby didn't either. You see Kyoya and Haruhi had grown closer over the past year, unknown by Tamaki and Hikaru. Mori and Huni with the occasional help of Karou found ways to accidentally get the almost couple alone; they suspected that was how they ended up here.

After the fun at the park Tamaki insisted that they catch a quick dinner and then go see the lights in the upper part of town. So after a dinner consisting of richer food than Haruhi normally ate but was told by the twins it was their equivalent of fast food, the group headed for the light shows. It was here that they ended up split up. The twins and Tamaki had been dragged away by Huni and Mori without notice leading Haruhi and Kyoya to believe they had gotten lost.

"So where do you think they all wandered off to?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Knowing the twins and Tamaki, they probably saw a hot chocolate stand and were amazed by the wonders of how 'commoner' children earn pocket change"

Haruhi snorted slightly at that. "I bet your right and he would word it exactly that way". They fell into a comfortable silence after that. It was only broken when Kyoya complained off how numb his hands were becoming. Playing in the snow like children without gloves had been stupid on their part. Shaking her head she took his nearest hand in her own cold one. "Better?" she asked. When he nodded they fell back into silence, both hiding their blushes from each other.

It was cheesy how romantic the situation they were in was, only made worse by the light, fluffy snow that began to fall. A teenaged couple, both hiding their growing feelings from the other, separated from their friends end up wandering hand in hand threw lit up house displays. Neither wanted to break the silence out of the fear of saying the wrong thing effectively wrecking what could be their only chance. It was unknowingly being captured on a digital camera by a hiding Huni.

Nearing the end of the display Haruhi paused, pulling gently on Kyoyas hand to make him stop as well. "You know my mother used to take me every year to this very neighbourhood every Christmas to see these lights. We'd always pick a day both her and my father had off work and spend the day baking and playing in the snow, ending it up here. In a way it was similar to how today went along. They would always tell me of how their first kiss was up here" she told him, feeling it was somehow right that he knew.

Kyoya remained silent for a second, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. "You know Haruhi there is something I've been meaning to s-speak to you about," he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. This was it, he going to tell her how he felt. "Over the past year or so we have been spending a more significant amount of time together and I find myself uh falling for you."

Now it was her turn to freeze in disbelief. He liked her? How was that possible? Out of all the rich heiresses he could have, Kyoya fell for her? "Oh you silly boy, I like you too" she told him, a gentle hand taking a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her height. Unaware of Tamaki screaming in horror in the background and the giggling of Huni the couple shared a special kiss. Their first kiss was under the mistletoe of this particularly display, in the snow. Both unaware it was the same scene that occurred a little over eighteen years ago to another couple. Kyoyas arms tightened around her waist as they separated, a boyish smile gracing his beautiful features.

"Go out with me?"

Laughter and another sweet kiss was all the answer either of them needed.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful winter. **


End file.
